


Dude, Bro Code

by teaffie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Binge Drinking, Gen, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, bros who love each other, but seriously no homo, excessive use of bro and dude, johnjae bros, mentions of past jaeyong - Freeform, ok maybe a little homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaffie/pseuds/teaffie
Summary: "Bros before hoes. Why? Because your bros are always there for you. They have got your back, after your hoe rips your heart out for no good reason."- Michael ScottorFrat bros Johnny and Jaehyun are just tryna rage
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Dude, Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Vic ](https://twitter.com/johnnyscumsock) for being the homie and dealing with my random rambles and screaming for the past few months and the hags for hyping me up every time i spam word vomit. I purposely took out one word to get that 420 word count
> 
> this one is for the boys

“Dude, you’ve been staring at those pictures of him for the past week give it a rest” 

Johnny exasperates. As much as he loves his roommate, Jaehyun has been in a walking cloud of sadness ever since his latest break up. 

This time around it’s with Taeyong, an older dance major he met at one of their school’s showcases. He didn’t even intend on going to the event but Jaemin, his little bro, with his devilishly persuasive skills and adorable smile had begged him to just so the younger could pine over his lab partner. He just couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes and that stupid baby voice. Hyung, please. _ This guy is the love of my life you can’t let me do this alone. _ Fuck that kid. Why did he ever pick him up as a little bro? 

“I don't think I can ever love ever again,” Jaehyun sighs, placing his phone on his chest still refusing to acknowledge his roommate’s comment. “I can't believe he just dumped me like that. _ it’s not you. it’s me. _can you believe the audacity?” he adds, now just blankly staring at the poster laden walls of their living room. 

They weren’t together for very long, just a few dates and booty calls here and there. Hell, Jaehyun even took the guy to his fraternity’s grab-a-date which was not cheap considering he had to pay for their matching outfits and drinks. Though was an amicable split with Taeyong not being the biggest fan of his bros and their constant need “black out or black out”, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. The younger couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone didn’t enjoy the company of his boys like, sure, they did drink a lot but what are Saturdays for? 

Seeing him sprawled upside down on couch commiserating his short lived relationship through photos and snapchat stories, Johnny almost feels sorry for the guy. Not sorry enough to let him wallow in his little pity party though. 

Johnny rolls his eyes and pushes Jaehyun’s legs aside to make more room for himself. “You realize that you guys were only together for a few weeks at most and he didn’t even like hanging around us so why are you so bummed out?” He sighs, plopping himself next to Jaehyun. 

“yea, i know but-”

“No buts. Jaehyunnie, he was bringing his bad vibes and I was straight up not having a good time.” Jaehyun shoots him a dirty look but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Johnny’s right. Even though he had to quote _ Real Bros of Simi Valley, _ he was absolutely right. 

“I can’t believe you just quoted your own character” Jaehyun scoffs, finally sitting upright next to his roommate. 

Despite his current mood, Johnny knew his roommate’s dating habits too well to know better. They come and go like their parties and it’s always Johnny stuck to pick up the mess they leave behind but he never really minds it though. He always found it amusing Jaehyun could fall for someone within minutes of talking to them. “_ It’s the downfall of being born so full of love” _ That’s partially true but Johnny just thinks his roommate just loves getting babied by whichever new guy catches his eye. It’s not that he hated Taeyong. He just believes that they’re at the prime of their lives and being so caught up in such emotions is just too exhausting. 

“You know I’m right” Johnny chuckles assuringly patting Jaehyun’s knee. “Now get your ass off the couch and make yourself presentable, formal meeting is in an hour.”

* * *

Chapter meeting had started off without a hitch with Doyoung, their honorable president, going down the agenda for the meeting as the rest of the boys filed into the lecture all in their assorted dress shirts and slacks. Johnny never really gave a damn about the dress code for formal meetings, but ever since Doyoung threatened to fine him for “not abiding by the chapter bylaws” and that he wasn’t taking the brotherhood “seriously”, he finally caved. 

Settled next to his roommate, Johnny scanned the room for his little bro finally finding him sitting front and center with the rest of the newly initiated pledges, the Dreamies as they called themselves. Johnny didn’t initially plan on picking up a little bro, that is until Mark showed up to a rush event. Leave it to Karmic Synergy for their first impression of each other to be Johnny’s dodge ball to smack the poor Sophomore in the face. From the moment Mark started freestyling to prove that he wasn’t concussed, the older knew that the kid was the one. “_ Yo, you hit me in the face but that hit was ace. It’s fate, bro.” _

Mark Lee was not like anyone Johnny’s ever met before. For one, he was Canadian which was pretty cool, eh? The music production major was a natural born leader, which is why when the Dreamies voted him to be their pledge class president, no one was surprised. The kid was magnetic. There was never a dull moment with his little bro, like the first time Johnny got him high.

* * *

_ “Bro, dude, it’s okay. I got this. I burn bro like all the time” Mark reassured the older as he started to light the bowl packed to the brim with Jaehyun’s weed. He didn’t know it was Jaehyun’s but this was Johnny’s payback for eating the last of their bread. Fuck him. _

_ “Slow down there, bud.” Johnny watched intently as the younger filled the bong with milky, white smoke. There was no way this kid was gonna survive this rip so as the caring bro he is, the older removed the bowl piece releasing the trapped smoke into the younger’s mouth and lungs. _

_ “Oh shit” Mark sputtered before his body shook into a coughing fit. _

_ Expecting the worse, Johnny nudged his water bottle towards the coughing boy while patting his back. “I told you to take it easy” _

_ “Bro” _

_ “What’s up?” _

_ “Bro” Mark repeated between his coughs, chugging the water like his life depended on it before returning it to his bro. _

_ “You good now?” Johnny wearily took back his bottle before snapping the rest of the bowl. Feeling the smoke breach his lungs, Johnny inhaled with closed eyes letting in envelope him. _

_ “Bro” _

_ “Yea, dude?” _

_ “There is like no Sun in America right now… Dude, where did it go?” Mark mumbled, with half massed eyes and staring out at the window in wonder. _

_ The older couldn’t help but chuckle at how blasted the kid was after a single hit. It was almost midnight of course it’s dark outside. _

_ \- _

“Johnny Suh, are you even fucking listen right now?” Doyoung’s booming voice, snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat upright turning towards the front of the room where Doyoung was standing, eyebrows raised and jaws clenched. Oh he’s mad. 

“Uhh sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Johnny sheepishly uttered bracing for impact while the rest of the boys snickered around him. 

“Typical.” Their president said rolling his eyes before continuing. “Anyways, as I was saying, this weekend is our Wonderland party and we have to go over jobs for the night. Mark said he could DJ so does anyone have a problem with that?” 

“Wait, why does he get to DJ again? I got this fire Baby Shark remix I wanna drop. It’s gonna be hype” Lucas protested.

“That is exactly why he is DJing and you’re not.” 

“Yung Thug likes ONE of your mixes and suddenly you’re the next Diplo” Lucas scoffed, arms crossed. 

Well, he isn’t wrong. Mark was by far one of the best DJs this frat has ever seen even Johnny, who has a nightly radio show, can’t throw down bangers like his little bro could. 

“Yo, Lucas we could do a back to back if you want. Like, I’m so down to give Baby Shark a spin. Chicks will go fucking nuts for this shit.” Mark giddily suggested with the biggest smile on his face.

“We’re fucking doomed” Renjun muttered into his palms next Mark.

“Fuck you, dude. It’s gonna be dumb litty.”

“Lucas, I swear to fucking god if you say ‘dumb litty’ again I-’”

“Okay, knock it off both of you. Back to the jobs.” Doyoung getting increasingly more impatient by the moment. Bless his heart. He doesn’t have one but bless it anyways. “Sober brothers for this week will be Johnny and Jaehyun.”

_ Oh, fuck no _. He did not just do that to them. Johnny and Jaehyun stared at each other with such betrayed expressions you would think Doyoung cancelled Christmas. He might as well when he dropped that bomb on them with a smile too. That solidified Johnny’s theory on their ever caring leader was a fucking sadist who gets off on Johnny’s misery. 

“What do you mean we’re sober bros for the party? We were sober bros last week. Dude, it’s the biggest one of the year.” Johnny, now fully involved in the meeting, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was the party he was looking forward to all semester, he even bought those cool refractive glasses ahead of time. What the _ fuck _.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Jisung sighing under his breath

“Dude, you got so fucked up you broke our table launching yourself onto it.”

“After screaming ‘I put on the Freshman 15 and it went straight to my dick’”, Yuta added not even bothering to hide that shit eating grin on his face. Doyoung gave both of them an incredulous look before continuing. 

“That wasn’t just any table, asshole. It was my grandma’s table.” 

“I got you a new one and your grandma didn’t even like the table. Why would it be in frat house if she wanted it so much?” Johnny argued 

It’s not like Doyoung was wrong to be upset about his precious table. He did miss how fucking gnarly what Johnny did was. Not anyone can break a table Smackdown style and be able to walk away to tell the tale. 

“It’s not not just about the table. You also threw up on Jaemin’s boyfriend. I really liked that kid and you scared him off. I’m never gonna pick up the little bro of my dreams now.”

To be fair, Doyoung has never taken a liking to anyone as much as he did with Jeno. Like what’s not to like about the kid? The second year Engineering major was nice and he even offered to help clean up after the party ended. He wasn’t even a pledge and that earned him a spot in Doyoung’s nonexistent heart.

“Nono actually really likes you guys, especially Doyoung. He thought it was pretty that Johnny did that,”Jaemin interjected, “and if you can allow it, he’s down to come to the party.”

“What a sweetheart. Tell Jeno he’s always welcomed to come as your plus one” Doyoung assured Jaemin with slight smile which disappeared when he realized Jaehyun is about to open is mouth.

“I don’t know why am I stuck being his sober buddy then?” Jaehyun finally speaking up like a liar.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You were right filming the entire thing while telling him that if he jumped, he will, and I quote,’get all the bitches off of Barstool clout’” Doyoung’s patience now hanging by a thread. “You didn’t even record it. What kind of idiot forgets to hit the record button?”

In Jaehyun’s defense, he did press the record button. What he didn’t do was turn the camera around. He might have recorded recorded his reaction through the whole ordeal. Oops. It’s still absolutely hilarious.

“You shouldn’t be calling women ‘bitches’, Hyung,”Jaemin snickering eager to jump on this roast of his bro. Jaehyun might be his big bro but he also gave him hell while Jaemin was a pledge. To this day, the thought of peach soju runs shivers down his spine. Jaemin earned this burn.

“Anyways, you enabled him so you are equally at fault.”

“God, this is blatantly Jaehyunphobic.”

“Get over it. The decision is final and I expect you both to adhere to it. No pregaming. No drugs. If you guys even take a sip of alcohol, it’s going to be social probation. Got it?”

“Fine,” the boys knew better than to argue to the president and besides it was just one party. Granted it’s going to be their best one but at least Jaehyun is going down with him. 

“Good. Anyways, now onto the next item on the agenda: dues.” Doyoung continued, earning a collective groan from the room.

* * *

The party is loud with people mingling and the bass booming from the speakers. It reeks of body odor and alcohol and bad decisions. To Johnny, this is what every college student’s dream of an animal house esque rager. It is absolutely glorious. 

The rest of the week has passed by in a slurry haze of midterms and party preparations. When he wasn’t studying for his midterms, he had to help out the pledges, scratch that,_ bros _with last minute stage set ups. He barely had time to breathe let alone hang out with his roommate. Johnny feels a tinge of guilt for not checking up on Jaehyun, with the “devastation to his heart” and all. But from how he’s currently painting his number on a guy’s chest with neon body paint, Johnny thinks he’s just fine. The boy is slender, Jaehyun’s height, and a face that Johnny could only be described as mousy with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He’s cute, just his roommate’s type. 

Johnny chuckles to himself. Even when relegated to staying sober, Jaehyun’s confidence and lack of inhibitions remains unwavering. Distracted by the wave of drunk party goers and Mark’s headbanging with Lucas at the DJ table, Johnny bumps into the people behind him.

“I’m sorry. I was- Jeno! It’s nice to see you here” Johnny screams towards the boy in front of him.

“Hey! It’s good to see you standing upright this time” Jeno cheekily teases the older.

“I’m so sorry about what happened last party by the way. I didn’t mean to, you know, yak on you” Johnny apologizes, scratching his head sheepishly. It’s time to do some damage control for Doyoung to rush his “son” and to get off Johnny’s ass. “I swear it’ll never happen again. I hope that didn’t scare you off. Between us two, Doyoung would have mounted my head on his mantle if you never returned.”

“It’s all good, dude” Jeno chuckles before continuing, “besides, I like you guys a little too much to keep away for too long. I’m just glad you guys allowed me back.”

“You just like a little someone too much” Johnny smirks as Jeno’s cheeks turn pink. “Speaking of that little someone shouldn’t you be dancing the night away with him?”

“Jaem is getting our drinks right now so he’ll be back here eventually” Jeno sputters, eyes forming into half moons when he let out a shy smile. This kid is positively adorable, no wonder Jaemin and Doyoung gush on about him like he invented kindness. 

Their conversation is cut short by Jaemin arriving with their drinks and with that the bid farewell, losing each other to the sea of people. The majority of the party has made their way to the dance floor as the boys played song after song from their “Banger to Toss It Back To” mix. Johnny resists the urge to roll his eyes when Lucas queues up his Baby Shark remix and Mark hypes up the crowd for it. It’s getting too hot and suffocating and Johnny is not inebriated enough to hang out there for too long, opting to head outside to the porch. 

It is, for the most part, quiet on the porch with the exception of the faint hum of the music and vibration of the bass Johnny feels in his chest. He’s amazed the cops haven’t come to tell them to turn it down yet but fuck it. He can’t complain about the party actually being great. No one’s done anything worthy of getting sent to standards yet though he is a little worried about Yangyang. That kid looks like he’s one drink away from crowd surfing but that is Kun’s problem to deal with. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you” Jaehyun breaking him out of his thoughts. He sat himself next to his roommate handing him a water bottle. “I figured you’d be out here”

“Thanks, man” Johnny takes a sip before continuing,“how are you holding up?”

Jaehyun chuckles, “I think I’m doing alright. It’s like an afterthought now, ya know?”

“That’s good, I guess” Johnny mentally kicks himself. _ I guess? Way to be supportive, bro. _“You looked like you were having a good time.”

“It could be worse” Jaehyun responds, staring at the ground while fidgeting with his own water bottle. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t really been there for you” Johnny continues before the other could respond. “Like, I know you really liked Taeyang or whatever his name was and I wasn’t being a homie in these past weeks. Like I should have been more supportive ya know? I-”

“Bro, I’m going to stop you before you have an aneurysm. I can see you brain malfunctioning as you speak,” Jaehyun interrupts him.

“Oh, thank god”

“Honestly, I needed that kick in the ass. Taeyong, that’s his name by the way, is not the first and he’s not the last. I’ll be just fine,”Jaehyun chuckles, now facing Johnny with a playful glint in his eyes. “Speaking of fine, his name is Sicheng. He’s actually Kun’s roommate which makes make wonder who else Kun is hiding from us.” 

There was a brief silence before they burst into laughter. They could always rely on Jaehyun’s shamelessness to lighten the mood. 

“Sounds like he’s right up you alley. Or are you gonna be up his alley?” Johnny teases.

“God, you’re fucking disgusting,”Jaehyun feigns disgust before retorting without missing a beat. “We’ll take turns obviously.” _ Gross. _

Johnny misses this. It’s not like it ever went away. It’s just been different from their dorm days, the days where all they had to worry about was not losing their pledge books. They used to have many nights like this idly sitting around and talking about whatever that runs across their minds. No distractions. With piling schoolwork and their futures looming in the not so distant horizon, Johnny-and-Jaehyun simply became Johnny and Jaehyun. They’re older now, not at all wiser — well, maybe a little wiser. And they are still very much best friends, bros before hoes, Mario and Luigi before Thelma and Laweezie. It’s just life got the best of them but that doesn’t matter because they have the rest of their days to be homies. 

Suddenly, the music abruptly shifts to Wonderwall and the house fills with the cacophonous screams of drunk coeds belting out the lyrics on the top of their lungs. Johnny closes his eyes embracing the cliché nostalgia. “Someone must have given Doyoung the aux. God save us all.” As if they timed it, Jaemin and Jeno bursts through the front door with Yangyang slumped over their shoulders dragging him into the arriving car. 

“He shouldn’t have shotgunned that last beer”, Jeno grimaces. 

“You don’t say? C’mon let’s get him back home before Kun notices his child lost his battle with wine bags tonight,” Jaemin retorts while pushing the rest of the sleeping boy into the car. He waves his big bro goodbye before stepping into the vehicle himself.

“I think we’re getting too old for this,” Johnny says. “Kid’s gonna be in for one hell of a morning.”

Jaehyun throws his head back chuckling, “Tell me about it. My head hurts just thinking about it.”

“So, fellow sober bro, I got a bowl packed at home with our names written on it. What so you say we ditch this joint?” Johnny suggests waving his keys in front of his roommate. Maybe staying sober does have its perks.

“Say less, dude. Let’s go. I think they’ll be fine without us.” 

Johnny pushes himself up before offering his hand to Jaehyun. The two begin to trek to Johnny’s car when Johnny throws his arm over Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“You know I love you, bro” Johnny utters unable to control giggling.

Jaehyun playfully slaps the taller boy’s chest, “I know. Same, dude”

“Bros?”

“Bros.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this purely indulgent piece of work. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This one has been in my drafts for months now and I finally salvage my last braincell to finish it. I love johnjae and their friendship dearly. 
> 
> see you on the flipside~  
[twt ](https://twitter.com/oisuhdude) | [cc ](https://curiouscat.me/Scratchcake)


End file.
